1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a multilayer body in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of inner electrodes are laminated alternately, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the multilayer body.
Power supplies for central processing units (CPUs) mounted in digital electronic devices have been lowering their voltage while increasing their load current. This has made it very difficult for fluctuations in power voltage to be held within a tolerable range against abrupt changes in load current, whereby a multilayer capacitor known as decoupling capacitor has been connected to the power supplies. When the load current fluctuates transiently, the multilayer capacitor supplies a current to the CPU, thereby suppressing the fluctuation in power voltage.
Recently, as the CPUs have further been increasing their frequency, their load current has been becoming faster and greater. Therefore, the multilayer capacitors employed in decoupling capacitors have been demanded to increase their capacity and equivalent series resistance (ESR). There have been studies for incorporating a resistance layer having a low resistivity in the terminal electrodes, so as to increase the equivalent series resistance in conventional multilayer capacitors.